Propulsion systems that utilize compressors and turbines are well known. Previously, compressors or fluid compression systems more or less impart sudden changes, vibrations and shocks to redirect and or compress the fluid. One object of the present invention is to move and provide a motive force to a fluid without imparting cavitation similar shocks. While turbines or turbine systems have been designed to take advantage of the flow characteristics of hot fluids by utilizing a series of aerodynamic vanes that extend radially outward from and are evenly spaced on a rotatable axis such as a shaft. Hot fluid flow in the turbine exchanges its thermodynamic energy by impinging upon the vanes so as to rotate the shaft. However, because of excessive heat of the fluid, some turbine versions suffer problems such as stretching, melting and otherwise stressing of the vanes. These can be especially dangerous circumstances that not only could damage the turbine, but could cause components to break or free themselves from the turbine, especially when loaded with centrifugal energy.
Further, the methodology to attach the aerodynamic vanes to the shaft is very time consuming, complex, cumbersome and thus expensive. Even so, compressors and turbines with aerodynamic vanes are routinely used and are designed in an attempt to overcome their centripetal or thermal deficiencies and avoid the aforementioned complications. As such, some compressors employ pistons, paddles, vanes or blades to impart energy to the fluid flow. Additionally, turbine vanes are designed with holes, bores, and/or other configurations that allow cooling air or other fluid(s) to flow through them to help maintain their resistance to metal fatigue. This however, adds to the cost of production, maintenance, and complicates the arrangement and layout of the compressor/turbine system.
Vane-less or variant compressor/turbine systems have been developed that do not suffer from the complications of compressor/turbine systems with vanes. One such vane-less design utilizes Prandtl Layer compressor/turbine systems of smooth disks to utilize adhesion and viscosity of fluids to exchange the fluid movement, to increase the pressure of the final outlet fluid or in the turbine utilize thermodynamic energy from smooth disks into rotation of a central shaft. This arrangement, however, fails to afford a high efficiency method of energy exchange.
Another vane-less arrangement by Nikola Tesla employs a plurality of substantially planar parallel disks between which fluid is directed. However, this arrangement fails to efficiently contend with turbulent losses that exist at both the input and output of the compressor/turbine systems due to the use of input nozzles and spider-mounted shaft disks. This arrangement also suffers losses resulting from “scrubbing” of the peripheral turbine casing. These, along with end-wall flow coupling illustrate just a few of the known problems of such compressor/turbine systems.
Overall, these various arrangements and the prior art as a whole, fail to implement aerodynamically efficient compressor/turbine systems designs. At best, it can be said that some compressor/turbine systems provide at least neutral aerodynamic features. Consequently, these designs suffer in overall efficiency from this shortcoming alone. Often to successfully overcome these shortcomings requires technological mechanism(s) that significantly over complicate compressor/turbine systems arrangement, layout, and capital outlay required for implementation.
In view of the above, it can be appreciated that a mechanism which imparts simplicity of design and implementation along with a methodology to significantly increase the efficiency of the compressor/turbine system is highly desirable as well as attractive financially. Moreover, a mechanism that increases the mass of air or other fluid within a compression system within a given volume or as well in converting heat energy to mechanical energy while eliminating the typical turbine system is also highly desirable as well as attractive financially.
It would therefore be desirable to have a vane-less compressor/turbine system that overcomes the above cited deficiencies.
It would therefore also be desirable to have a vane-less compressor/turbine system that provides a more aerodynamic energy conversion mechanism.
The present invention sufficiently accomplishes these means.